


Back Roads Pt 4

by MillieWinchester84



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieWinchester84/pseuds/MillieWinchester84





	

Conversation stops when they walk in and the subject changes quickly. Gabriel notices, but the girls don’t seem to. Dean does and scowls at Sam who shrugs his shoulders. Dean looks at them though and sees how tired they are. He lets it slide for now. Charlie scoots over so there is space between herself and Sam for all three of them to sit. Miranda sits next to the bubbly redhead, Sissy sits next to her, and Summer ends up next to Sam. Dean is across from Sam, Chuck is next to Dean, Benny is still bustling about the kitchen, Gabriel sits next to Chuck putting him across from Sissy. Cas meanders over from where he had been leaning against a wall curiously watching Benny work. Eventually the guy comes over and gives everyone bowls with some delicious smelling soup. Charlie is participating in light conversation as she fiddles on her tablet. Miranda glances down then tilts her head so she can see it more clearly.

“Ancient Sumerian?” She asks.

Charlie gives her a surprised smile. “Yeah. How’d you know that?”

“Story I worked on for the paper. Had to research translations and it came up.”

“Huh.”

“Whatcha got there?”

“A spell. I think. Not entirely sure yet. I’m helping Kevin out. He’s got other stuff that needs to be worked on.” Charlie explains.

The conversation changes from that to bunker antics with Gabriel throwing in his trickster ways and things he has done to Sam and Dean over the years. It didn’t escape Summer, Miranda, or Sissy that Gabriel was slick in leading the conversation in a new direction that everyone is able to get into. It has everyone laughing, including Sam and Dean. Chuck wipes tears from his face listening to how Dean had put Nair in Sam’s shampoo when they were younger. Benny sat down and ate with them for a few minutes and then the timer went off and he pulled a delicious smelling pan out that had bread with a perfect crust.

“It’s not my homemade bread, but it’ll work.” He tells them bringing it over and cutting slices for everyone. “It’s real good with the soup.”

It was really good with the soup. Bellies full and content all three of them start yawning again.

“Okay. To bed with you three.” Chuck says standing up taking his bowl to the sink. “Come on.” He encourages when they don’t immediately move. “Your bags are in your rooms…”

“Room.” Cas corrects. “Three beds have all been moved to the same room. Figured it would be more comfortable for now in an unfamiliar place.” What Cas leaves unsaid is that it’s much easier to put extra wards and protection spells up for one room than three.

Chuck nods. He leads them yawning down the hallway where all the bedrooms are lined up. It doesn’t take him long to find the room. It’s the next largest the bunker offers. Kevin has the largest. Sam and Dean have two of the smallest. The beds have all been made up with fresh sheets. Their bags are sitting on top of the beds.

“I’ll give you privacy to get changed and get comfortable. This room has it’s own bathroom through that door and if you’d like to feel more moved in there is a large closet there.” Chuck indicates the doors.

“So, you’re God?” Sissy asks.

“I am. I prefer to go by Chuck.”

“It’s just interesting. I always assumed the all powerful being, ya know?” Chuck huffs a laugh. “Not that this you is a bad thing. You’re cool. Like…normal I guess.” Sissy says walking over and opening her bag.

“Uh. Thank you?” Chuck says questioningly.

“I don’t mean to be offensive…” She says sounding uncertain.

Chuck’s expression changes quickly. “No. No offense taken. I strived for a very long time to just be normal. I wanted to blend in. I wanted to try everything at least once. I seem to still come across as socially awkward.”

Miranda steps over. “You do, but not any more than Cas does. Humans, in general, are strange creatures. Being socially awkward is being normal for at least ninety percent of people. So you fit right in.” Summer is nodding her head as she digs out something to sleep in.

“So I’m succeeding?” He asks sounding like a hopeful child.

“You are.” Summer tells him over her shoulder.

The man smirks. “Thanks. I’m going to run down to Kevin’s room. Check on the kid. Gabriel’s observation earlier is concerning.”

He turns to leave, but then he hears Sissy again. “Hey, when we can get you out of this being stuck thing…are you going back?”

“To Heaven?” She nods. “I don’t know. They all seem so angry. I don’t know if it will matter that I didn’t mean to leave this long. I don’t think they’ll care about Raphael’s plan to take over which Castiel was able to stop. There is a lot they need to figure out for themselves still. With Gabriel back I’m hoping he can restore some order. Michael and Lucifer will have to be dealt with…but none of you worry about that, okay? Those Winchesters have a way of doing things no one else, myself included, can accomplish. They’ll figure it out. So you just get ready for bed and get comfortable. You can explore what the bunker has to offer tomorrow. I’m going to go check on the prophet. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Chuck tells them with a soft smile and a tone that sounds fatherly. He then excuses himself from the room shutting the door so they have privacy.

He walks down the hall to where Kevin has claimed his spot. Chuck cracks the door open and he finds the kid laying in his clothes on top of his bed covers. Shaking his head Chuck walks over. He sees that Kevin is clinging to the tablet he has been working to translate. With gentle hands Chuck takes the tablet from Kevin’s grip making the kid stir. He places his hand on the prophet’s head and he settles down. “Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. I know you have an obsessive personality and a need to constantly learn, but you have to take care of yourself kid.” The sleeping form doesn’t move. He knew he wouldn’t. So much has been placed on him and he lost his mother, yet he hasn’t hesitated to help the Winchesters. He loves humans.

Leaving Kevin’s bedroom, which is a disaster area of notes that don’t make any sense to him, but have some order to Kevin he supposes with books open everywhere, he almost runs right into Gabriel.

“Kid alright?” Gabriel asks.

“I’d say he has gone days without sleep, only eaten unhealthy food, and is a little dehydrated, but I took care of those problems while I was in there. Someone needs to have a talk with him so he doesn’t get in that state again. I also gently nudged him back to sleep. I disturbed him when I removed the tablet from his hands that he had a death grip on.”

“The kid is a little crazy with his work.”

“Perhaps. I admire devotion though.” Gabriel raises his eyebrow at Chuck, but manages to bite his tongue. “The girls should be ready if you’re ready for this.”

The small archangel nods. “I need to know. One way or another we all need to know what lines they’re from.”

“If I wasn’t so limited I would be able to just tell you. From discussions with Sam I understand that they had some issues in their families over the years. Abuse issues. You’ll see that as you go down to their core. You should know beforehand.”

“I know. Dean told me. He’s afraid I’m going to hurt them still. I think he’s even concerned about Cas.”

“Humans have a skewed perception of that genocide event. There were few angels who felt the way Lucifer did and it was a temper tantrum on his part. It was maybe a fourth of the entire angel population who took part in the genocide?”

Gabriel nods. “That sounds about right. Cas has done an…adequate job with them in the short amount of time. I know what precedent says as to how we treat them, but I don’t think that’s the best option.” Gabriel ventures. Chuck doesn’t reject what he’s saying since he was the one who put the precedent in place those millennia ago. “They needed to be treated as humans, but I’m with Cas on not letting them out of our sight. I’m not sure how they are going to take these changes. They’re independent. I like that. They’re strong.”

“They are strong.” Chuck agrees readily. “There was a point that if Dean, Sam, Cas, and the rest of us hadn’t been there they would have been recaptured and that vampire would have been angry, but that was a self rescue for the most part. Their grace needs to be fed. You should do that when you look to see the line. Just a suggestion, but it’s draining on their human souls dangerously.”

“I can do that. Cas has insisted on being present, but he has convinced Sam and Dean to stay away. To check on them after.” He rolls his eyes.

“They care Gabriel. They care from a different perspective, but they care.”

“I realize that. Sam is known for the bleeding heart. Dean isn’t such a tough guy either. Just don’t tell him I said that.”

“Scared of a human?” Chuck raises his eyebrow at his youngest archangel.

“Being concerned about a Winchester being pissed off at you is different than any other human. I have been informed by said Winchester that if I do anything to hurt them he will get a spell to bind me to my vessel, lock me in a ring of holy fire to control my power, and chop off my balls as slowly as he can manage. I don’t doubt he would do just that either. They’ve trapped me before.”

The laugh that bursts out of Chuck is unexpected and booming. He holds his stomach and ends up leaning over with his hands on his knees.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Dad. It wasn’t your manhood being threatened.”

“I don’t see how that means anything Gabriel. We don’t have gender identification as angels.” Cas says having to walk up right then, of course.

“I’d like to keep my vessel intact any way you look at it.” Chuck is still laughing and now wiping tears from his red face. It’s very human. Cas is smirking. “Can we just go do this so Dean can see I won’t hurt them?”

“Of course.” Cas says standing back to let the shorter man pass by him and go to the room door.

Gabriel knocks on the door. “Decent?” There isn’t a response.

“They’re already asleep.” Chuck says.

“What did you do?” Castiel asks turning on him.

Chuck puts his hands up. “Just a nudge. It was all they needed. They were exhausted. It’s better not to stress them out.”

“Sam and Dean are not going to be happy with you.” Gabriel tells him.

“I’ll handle that if we come to it. No one has to be the wiser. It’s for their own good or I wouldn’t have done it.” He defends.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Let’s get this over with.” He opens the door and walks in.

Sissy is on the bed closest to the door laid back on top of the covers at an angle. Summer is in the middle and lying on her side where she had been looking at something on her phone. Miranda is on the bed under the cover closest to the wall. A book has fallen that she was apparently reading. Gabriel glares at Chuck, but he is not phased. Castiel is also glaring, but steps past Chuck. God or not, that wasn’t right. Cas walks up to Gabriel and stands by his side. He glances at him and sees the indecision in the archangel’s eyes.

“Are you alright Gabriel?” Cas asks concerned.

“I’m fine. I’m about to reach in and cradle three young girls’ souls and the tiny spark of grace where I will see their entire lives and some of it I’m told is rough. I’ll find out if any are from my line or not. Find out how close the linage may be. There is a chance there is barely a relation to me and it’ll hurt all over again to remember losing my line. But yes Cassie…I’m fine.”

Cas can hear the nerves, and sarcasm, in his voice. It’s not something that Cas is used to hearing from Gabriel of all angels. He leans over to him. “You don’t have to be so passive aggressive. I’m just concerned. I have never seen you this way before.”

“I haven’t been in this situation before. I don’t have anyone to depend on me. Not in a very long time. It makes me…nervous.”

“It’s okay to be nervous. Let your instincts take over.”

Gabriel takes a breath and steps over to where Sissy is laying. She’s closest. He lays his hand on her forehead and sends out a gentle pulse of grace to be sure she is well and truly asleep. Then he gets his arms up under her and gets her straight in the bed and where he’ll be able to pull the cover up on her easily when he’s finished. He looks at Chuck who nods at him. He has his hands up and they are emitting a soft glow.

“Go ahead. I don’t know how long I can hold this much power at one time, so hurry, but be careful.”

Again Gabriel takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. He’s confident Chuck will keep her from feeling anything, but still… He brushes his fingers through her hair and then positions his hand above her abdomen where he can see both her soul and her grace swirling in their unique patterns. Before he begins pushing toward them he can see the grace and soul reaching for him. He tilts his head to the side curiously. He hadn’t expected that. He can feel Castiel behind him, but not too close. He isn’t one to be able to voice it or show it, but he’s thankful for his younger brother’s support in this moment. He has to push forward. When he does he sends a tendril of grace out and it shocks him when the spark lashes out and wraps around the tendril tight. He gasps and feels a hand on his lower back that steadies him. It’s Castiel’s. He pushes forward and reaches down to cradle the soul and grace in his hand. He feels them both nuzzle into his touch making him smile. That smile fades when something dark starts flashing before him. He watches and sees everything. When it’s over he can feel the grace siphoning from him. He lets it, but he isn’t sure how long he has already been at this. He has one answer he was seeking. It shocks him. He can’t linger because he doesn’t want Chuck to run out of juice when he gets to Summer or Miranda. This would be extremely painful without what his father is doing. He cuts off a piece of his own grace and twines it in with Sissy’s. Slowly he pulls away from the grace and soul that are trying to stay nuzzled in his grip. “I’ll be back.” He assures it. Reluctantly it lets go. He pulls his hand away watching his little piece of grace swaddle the spark and reach out to touch the soul. It’s interesting. And that hurt. He can feel that little piece missing.

“Gabriel. Are you alright?” Cas asks.

“Yeah.” He leans forward. His left hand rests lightly on top of Sissy’s head and his other hand is resting on the bed like he’s having to hold himself up. “I’m alright. I just wasn’t…”

Chuck has lowered his hands taking a break as Gabriel does. He and Cas both saw what Gabriel did. Castiel knows how much that hurts. He did it when he pulled Dean from Hell having to replace pieces of Dean that he couldn’t repair. He hasn’t told Dean about that feeling he wouldn’t take that news well.

“Do you plan on doing that with all three?” He asks.

“I have to. I can’t let Chu…Dad’s power run out on him suddenly leaving one of them in agonizing pain. I’d rather hurt myself.”

“When did you become this selfless?” Cas tilts his head.

Gabriel snorts. “Dude. I died protecting Sam and Dean. I didn’t have to do that. I was willing to kill my own brother who I loved very much to save Sam, Dean, and a bunch of humans who will never say thank you because they would never know. It was important to me to save people Cas. How much more selfless could I have been? I had them save Kali because Lucifer would have destroyed her and all the thanks I get from her is a slap in the face.”

“She isn’t known for her loyalty.” Cas points out.

“Yeah. Thanks for that.” Gabriel hangs his head for a moment.

“Gabriel.. I’m sorr…”

“It’s not what you said. I just need a second to recuperate.”

“What did you learn?” Chuck asks.

Gabriel turns his head to look at him. Whiskey brown eyes meeting clear blue sky eyes. “I’ll tell you when I finish.” Chuck just nods and decides that he should maybe keep his mouth shut for now. Cas and Chuck watch as Gabriel closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. Breathing is not a necessity for an angel. Definitely not for an archangel. It’s a learned behavior. Especially given how long Gabriel had been blending into and interacting with humans. Much longer than Cas or just about any angel had. “Dad.” Chuck looks up and sees Gabriel looking at him over his shoulder. It pains him to see how tired his son looks. “Can you do it again?”

“I can. Can you?” Chuck asks concerned.

The archangel just nods and moves over to where Summer sleeps after he has pulled the cover up tucking Sissy into bed warmly. He straightens her so that she is on her back, arms comfortable at her sides and he can pull the cover back up easily. It doesn’t escape Castiel’s notice how gentle Gabriel is being. This is out of character for the Gabriel he has always known. While it is uncomfortable in some ways, it’s nice in another. As he did with Sissy, Gabriel places his left hand on her forehead to be sure of how deeply asleep she is. He runs his hand back and leaves that hand on the top of her head when he finds no sign of conscious sensation. He glances over at Chuck who has stepped over closer and has his hands up emitting that soft glow again. Gabriel digs deep within himself and reaches in as he did with Sissy carefully watching for any signs of pain. There are none. He relaxes and focuses on what he needs to do and he hopes to do it quicker this time. Once again he finds himself amazed when the grace reaches out for his grace. The soul brightens and seems happier and both nuzzle into his palm making him smile. Then the life flashes. He was expecting it this time so it isn’t so much of a shock. Something catches his attention. It gives him a bad feeling. Something else is certain too. When the images stop, which only last a matter of seconds and he’s seen and processed everything, however, it feels much longer Gabriel looks down and watches the grace and soul drawing energy from him. He can feel the draw. The happy little grace and soul make him want to leave his hand there protecting them. The tendril that’s entwined with the grace and a little in the soul is what he cuts off. It hurts, but he knew how much it would this time so he was more prepared. Carefully he removes his hand. He tucks Summer into the bed carefully and brushes a hand across her cheek. Cas was standing close, but didn’t touch him this time because he didn’t appear to falter. Chuck drops his hands and gives Gabriel a tired smile. It’s wearing his father out too. Whatever Raphael hit him with, it’s a whammy. Once Summer is tucked away warmly to sleep without being bothered by him he braces his hands on the bed and leans over. He huffs breaths in and out. Gabriel can’t remember feeling this weak before. It’s not something he’s accustomed to and he certainly doesn’t like it. There is one more to go and he knows he is going to be useless after that for a while.

Cas is concerned and steps up putting his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel raises his head from where he had dropped it between his shoulders to look at him. He sees understanding in his eyes.

“You’re weak. I can finish this if you need me to.”

“No. I have to do this. It’s my responsibility and it will drain you too much to leave behind grace. One of us needs to be at full strength just in case our protection is needed.”

“Okay. Draw on me if you need brother.” Cas offers.

Gabriel tilts his head confused. “I thought you believed I was a traitor.”

“I did. I didn’t think of what you chose to sacrifice in my absence to help Sam and Dean. To try and save the world. And what you’re doing now…”

“You saying that excuses what I did?”

“No. I just know what it’s like to screw up and want to fix it. I know what it’s like to feel that guilt. It’s unpleasant.” Cas tells him.

The hand on Gabriel’s shoulder glows and he feels the warm touch of Castiel’s healing grace. While it does nothing to help replenish the grace he has left behind, Gabriel feels stronger. It’s his vessel that Cas has helped. He’d be lying if he didn’t say that warm touch didn’t feel good. It’s been so long since he felt the grace of another. It’s been a long time since he felt the comfort of another angel.

“Of all my first sons, you were always the most like me Gabriel. The most sensitive. It made you create a shell where you used tricks and humor and sarcasm to deal with life. That’s all my fault. Your brothers are much different than you. They were fine without me around. Glad maybe. It hurt you. I’m sorry.” Chuck says. He doesn’t dare step closer though. The look Castiel is giving him from the other side of Gabriel is unfriendly.

A growl emanates and Gabriel looks back at Castiel and sees the alpha red eyes of his wolf. He glances back at their father and sees that Chuck has downcast his eyes. He looks back at Castiel. “Did you just…growl at Dad?”

“I did.” Castiel says with a nod of his head. The alpha red has not faded and his hand has tightened on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“And you submitted to Cassie?” Gabriel asks looking back at Chuck.

“I did. He is above me in the pack. I don’t challenge his wolf.”

“But…you’re God. And no offense Cas, but he’s just a soldier. A young one at that.”

“Not so long as I am trapped as I am. You and Castiel together have more power than I.” Chuck looks up at Cas sheepishly. “My apologies Cas. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

The red fades from Cas’ eyes. “I believe it will take some time before you can expect us to understand. When you chose to leave heaven, you should have considered your actions. I’m still a bit…angry with you. I’m sure Gabriel is as well.”

“You have every right to be angry. I understand. I’ll earn my way back into your good graces. Eventually. For now I am comfortable with being Chuck and a wolf that serves under you.”

“Wow.” Gabriel says breaking the moment. Both Cas and Chuck look at him. “God submitting to an angel. …and Cassie…did you just protect me?”

“I did. Or my wolf did. Not that I wouldn’t just as myself, but I don…”

“Cas.”

“Yeah.” Cas says stopping mid ramble.

“Shut up. I know what you meant. And thank you. Normally I wouldn’t need that, but at the moment…”

“Yes. It’s understandable. You can probably count on that happening often and sometimes I don’t have control of it.”

“Thanks in advance. How exactly are the two of you werewolves? I don’t get how that works with not being human and all.”

“Um…well I was scratched while I was human. I don’t know about Chuck.”

“Wouldn’t the grace wipe out the virus?”

“It’s not a virus like the vampires spread. It’s a curse. No one has figured out how to break the curse and apparently grace won’t do it. When we are able to free our father from his vessel and release all of his power again…we’ll see if that does it.”

“How did you become a wolf?” Gabriel asks Chuck still trying to recover enough to finish this.

Chuck bites his lip. “By choice.”

Gabriel clears his throat. “Did you just walk up to a werewolf and say ‘bite me’ and it did? I mean I know Dean is well known for that phrase.”

“Eh…sorta? It was a werewolf that had been friendly to Sam and Dean in the past and they allowed to live.” Chuck explains.

“Why?” Cas asks confused.

“Why not? If I’m going to spend the rest of eternity as a human, and that is a very plausible thing to happen, then I figured I should join the guys. Be useful. Only way I could do that was to be one of them.”

“That is some messed up reasoning Dad and I know messed up reasoning.” Gabriel’s sass is coming back. He’s feeling better.

Chuck clears his throat. “Do you want to get this over with, son? Maybe?”

“Um…yeah. I forgot I still have to face the Winchesters.” Gabriel says moving over finally to Miranda and trying to refocus himself.

“I can handle them if need be Gabriel.”

“No. I told Dean he could come in and see that they’re fine and then I’d talk to them. I’m not going back on my word even if I feel like I’ve been running a centuries long marathon after I’m done.”

“I know how it feels to leave behind some of your grace. It isn’t pleasant.”

Gabriel nods and does with Miranda as he had done with Sissy and Summer. He positions her on her back comfortably. He also takes the time to mark the place in her book and place it on top of her bag at the end of her bed. “Alright missy. You’re the last one. I can do this.” He says to himself. He places his hand on her head as he did with the others and feels no sign of conscious sensation. She is just as deeply asleep as her friends were. Good. He slides his hand back keeping it on the top of her head again and before he can glance at Chuck, he’s given verbal confirmation from Chuck that he’s good to go. He places his hand and takes a breath. He sends out a tendril of grace ahead of his hand this time and watches the grace and soul reach for it just as he saw before. He thinks one question is already answered, but he pushes forward to be sure. He giggles a little when the soul tickles his hand nuzzling into the warmth of his palm. It feels like a sigh to him. Relief. Then the images begin to flood him like they did before. All of Miranda’s life from birth to now. He feels himself let out a very human growl. Nothing like that of Cas earlier, but a sound of frustration. He is absolutely sure of what he saw with Sissy and Summer now. It infuriates him, but he again hauls it in. He can’t project that to the grace or soul. He’d scare them. He takes a couple deep breaths and breaks off the grace.

“Gabriel, hurry please.” Chuck sounds strained.

“I’m done.” He says carefully pulling his hand back. He feels Miranda’s grace trying to hold him just like Sissy’s and Summer’s had. He smiles. “I’ll be back. I promise. Hang on to that piece of me I left. Keep it safe.” Gabriel says softly. He’s not sure if he meant to say it that softly or if that’s all he could manage. He feels wiped as he withdraws his hand all the way. He tucks her in like he had Sissy and Summer and then nearly collapses on the floor. Castiel catches him. Chuck is leaning against the wall breathing hard. He puts his hands on his knees using the wall to support himself. “I’m alright. I just need to sit for a minute.” Gabriel tells Cas. Castiel uses his grace and summons the chair over. He didn’t want to let go of the archangel fearing he’d fall over if he did. He sits Gabriel in the chair which is between Summer and Miranda’s beds. “Thanks.” Gabriel feels like he’s been hit by a few dozen trucks or so.

“I’m going to go find somewhere to sit.” Chuck says managing to straighten up, but he’s anything but steady.

“Do you need help?” Cas asks.

“No Castiel. I’m alright. Stay with your brother. I’ll tell Dean to wait a few minutes and then maybe pass out.” He huffs out and uses the wall to leave the room.

Cas watches him leave concerned. Gabriel has closed his eyes and propped his head on his hand with his elbow resting on the arm of the chair. He looks rough.

“Perhaps you should lay down somewhere.” Cas suggests.

“I’ve gotta talk to Sam and Dean first.”

“Gabriel…”

“Cas. I’m fine. Just need a recharge.”

“That grace won’t…”

“I’m aware. I know what happens. I didn’t have a choice. Dad couldn’t hold out long enough for me to stay there and feed them sufficiently. He barely held out for that.”

“Whose lines are they from?” Cas asks curiously.

“Come on. Let’s go talk to some Winchesters. Then I’ll let you make me crash somewhere for a while.”

“You lost enough grace to need to sleep?” Cas asks helping Gabriel up. He gets Gabriel’s arm over his shoulders to support most of his weight. It’s frighteningly easy. Gabriel should weigh more. Grace is an incredibly heavy thing. “How much grace did you leave behind?”

“Enough. Just get me there. I’m alright.”

Worried, Cas helps Gabriel walk into the main room of the bunker. Chuck has collapsed in a chair and is snoring. So that obviously wiped him out. Cas has no idea how long it will take him to recover. Sam is sitting on the corner of a table literally twiddling his thumbs. Dean is pacing the room. There is no sign of Benny or Charlie. He helps Gabriel to the couch and sits him down. Dean has stopped pacing and both brothers are looking at him concerned.

“Do you want to see that they’re alright or do you want me to tell you what I found out first?” Gabriel asks sounding exhausted. Cas takes a seat next to him and Gabriel eyes him for a moment, but doesn’t say anything.

“Chuck said they’re fine. He vouched for you.” Sam says looking expectantly at the smaller man.

“Where are Benny and Charlie?” Gabriel asks instead of just spewing what he learned. Honestly he’s still collecting his thoughts.

“They decided this was something they don’t need to be a part of until we decide that it’s their business. Neither Dean nor I told them they couldn’t be here. They are just being respectful. In my opinion it’s pack business and they are in the inner pack circle, but I wasn’t going to argue that with them. Not right now.”

Gabriel nods. “First, what I did. Then what I learned.” Dean nods. It’s the first indication that he isn’t a statue since Gabriel came in the room. “I reached inside and literally cradled their souls and their graces in the palm of my hand. I sent out a tendril of grace to connect directly. If you were able to see it, it would look like a tentacle. Anyway, it was feeding the grace and the soul. Both at the same time. I could have fed it enough that way, but not in the time that Dad would be able to hold his power. I had to break a piece of my grace off and leave it inside each one of them. That’s why I can’t even walk on my own right now. Wiped me out, but this isn’t about me.” Gabriel adds the last part quickly.

“There is a piece of you inside them?” It’s the first time Dean has spoken since Gabriel went to do this.

“Yes. And it hurt like a son of a bitch to do that, but I’d give them all of my grace if that’s what it took.”

“I don’t want a sob story about how much it hurt…”

“Dean. Be respectful. Please.” Cas interrupts. Dean looks at him like he has two heads. “You don’t understand what he just did. He cut off a piece of his own grace, and that is excruciatingly painful, so that he didn’t have to hurt them. That grace will not ever fully regenerate. Even in an archangel.”

Sam looks up. “You have permanently weakened yourself?”

“Yeah Sasquatch. I did. Won’t be enough to notice later. Not to anyone but me. You never noticed it in Castiel, did you?” Gabriel asks.

Sam and Dean both cock their heads and say “What now?” at the same time.

“You never told them?” Gabriel asks looking over at Cas. Cas shakes his head and doesn’t meet either of the brothers’ eyes. Gabriel looks back at them. “When Cassie pulled you out of Hell, Dean, there were parts of you that were damaged too badly to be repaired. That was no fault of your own, but if Cas would have pulled you out like that, you wouldn’t have survived up here. You would have been chronically ill and disfigured permanently. Grace wouldn’t have been able to do anything once topside to fix it. You wouldn’t have been able to hunt. Castiel tore pieces of his own grace out while fighting off demons to replace those parts that were too damaged. More grace than I just left behind by a long shot. That’s the reason he didn’t respond when you first tried to find out who pulled you out. He was in Heaven to recuperate as much as he was ever going to. He came down before he was fully healed to introduce himself. As strong as you’ve seen him, he used to be much stronger.”

“He did that because he wanted me to be Michael’s vessel.” Dean says lowly.

“That’s not true Dean.” Cas is adamant and looking right in Dean’s green eyes. “I did it because you were my charge. I was responsible for you. Uriel told me to leave you. That they would go back and get Adam and it would be sufficient. I didn’t have to pull you out. That I should leave you. Go to plan B. I refused Dean. I was not going to leave a soul in Hell that didn’t deserve to be there. You did not deserve to be there. You sacrificed yourself for your brother. I don’t know a more selfless act. That is why you were and still are the Righteous Man. Then I watched as your brother who I once called an ‘abomination’…and Sam I am so sorry for that…” Sam nods his head. He didn’t let that bother him anymore. “I watched him throw himself into Lucifer’s cage knowing he would be there for eternity to save a world that would never know. I may have lost some of myself, but the world needs you two. More than either of you realize. I’d do it again in a heartbeat and it has absolutely nothing to do with what Michael and Lucifer and Raphael wanted. It was my choice alone and I do not regret it.”

“You hurt yourself to save me?” Dean asks. His voice is soft.

“Yes. Don’t be mad Dean. It was my choice. You didn’t have a say…”

“I’m not mad. I…it‘s…Cas no one has ever done something like that for me besides Sammy.” Sam looks over at Dean with those sympathetic eyes. Dean looks at him, but then looks away quickly. “Can we get to what you learned?” He asks Gabriel clearing his throat. Sam clears his too and then attention is back on the archangel.

“Uh…yeah. First things first I guess. They’re from my line.”

“One of them?” Cas asks.

Gabriel shakes his head. “No. All three of them. I saw their lives from the very beginning. And that’s not the half of it.” That has everyone’s attention. “They’re direct decedents. He looks over at the sleeping Chuck. “I was a bit promiscuous. I didn’t think it was possible for me to get a woman pregnant anymore with all the changes in Heaven. Apparently I was wrong.”

“You’ve been sleeping around with humans?” Sam asks surprised.

“What can I say? I like the women.”

“So that’s why they are able to do what they can already. Direct decedents of an archangel…” Cas shakes his head.

“There’s a problem.” Gabriel tries to sit up straighter, but he doesn’t have the strength.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just sit back.” Dean says walking closer and taking a chair. “What’s the problem we need to know about?”

Gabriel nods surprised by Dean’s reaction. “There was a demon who…did things to them growing up. Beat them. Abused them. That kind of thing. It took possession of different people connected with them. The demons know about them and have interjected themselves into their lives here and there. I can’t see where it has effected anything other than their trust of certain people, but who knows what the endgame was. We could be dealing with demons and my brothers trying to destroy them or use them for their own devices. I’m not sure that they could tell that they were direct decedents of an archangel or not. I’m guessing not or they would have disappeared with them.”

“Do you know what demon?” Cas asks.

“Initially it was Azazel.” Gabriel says looking up to meet Sam and Dean’s eyes.

“Did he?…”

“No Sam. He didn’t give them any blood. After that it was various demons. None that were as high level as Azazel once he was killed. I don’t know what they wanted or what they were trying to do exactly. Don’t know whose authority they were acting under.” Gabriel rubs at his head.

“I’d guess Lucifer. Azazel was loyal to him.” Cas offers.

“That would make sense I suppose.”

“Gabriel.” Sam says getting his attention. “You need to go lay down before you pass out. Is there anything else we need to know right this second?”

“Uh…I don’t think so?…”

“I’m going to go put some sheets on the bed. You can have the room right across the hall from them.” Dean gets up and walks away quietly.

Cas would like to go and follow him feeling bad for Dean’s mood. There was a reason he had never told Dean about that fearing that his friend would feel guilty. At the very least he had expected Dean to be angry with him for doing that to himself because the hunter places so little value on himself. That’s only gotten worse as he’s gotten older. Cas stays there next to Gabriel. He looks over at their father who is slouched down in the chair and is about to say something about getting him to his room.

“I’m fine Castiel.” Comes Chuck’s tired voice. “It’s a meditative state. I still heard everything.”

“Glad I don’t have to repeat all that.” Gabriel says on a yawn.

“I’ll talk to Dean if you want me to Cas. Later.” Sam offers.

Cas sighs. “No, but thank you Sam. It’s my responsibility. I should have told him the truth back when we first had a conversation about raising him from Hell. I told him we lost angels in that battle for him. I just didn’t tell him that it was because it took time for me to fix him with pieces of my grace and put him back together molecule by molecule with one hand while I killed demons with the other. He was made my charge long before he was born. Dean was my responsibility. There are some other things he should know, but if he shares them with anyone else will be up to him.”

That concerns Sam, but Cas is right. There are some things he doesn’t want to share with Dean to this day. He never told Dean what happened to him in Hell. There is a reason that Lucifer terrifies him that has nothing to do with the simple fact he’s the devil and powerful. So if Cas needs to tell Dean something and let it be Dean’s decision on whether or not he shares, then he isn’t going to push it…as much as he’d like to.

“Damn Sam. You think really loud.” Gabriel says. He had closed his eyes and laid his head back on the couch cushions, but now cracks one open to look at the giant of a man.

“Sorry.”

Gabriel cracks a smile with both eyes closed again. “Don’t be. You could have been thinking worse things.”

“Alright. Room is ready. I don’t know where Benny and Charlie went. They aren’t in either of their rooms. I was going to tell them they could come out if they wanted.” Dean shrugs.

“They’ll show up.”

“Maybe they’re…” Gabriel raises a suggestive eyebrow.

“Don’t think so Gabe.” Dean says which has the angel turning his head to look at him. “Charlie doesn’t swing that way.”

“Ooooooh. Shoulda known. Cute little spitfire like her. I mean that in the nicest way possible. Why is it that redheads tend to be so…well firey?”

Dean rolls his eyes. “I don’t know, but you definitely need to recharge. You sound drunk. Come on. Up.” Dean pulls on his arm and helps him to his feet.

Cas stands and gets Gabriel’s other arm. “I’m not a complete invalid guys.” He complains.

“Just shut up and take the help while I don’t want to rip you apart…for once.” Dean says. There’s no heat behind it and it has Sam and even Cas chuckling.

Gabriel smiles and then groans. This really sucks, but he isn’t going to complain. He just lets them help him to the room and settle him in bed.

“Need anything?” Dean asks.

“About twenty years of sleep.”

“Children will do that to you. You have to fight through it.” Cas tells him.

Gabriel groans again and rolls over. Dean is trying hard not to laugh. He can’t get the image of the archangel being a new mother out of his head. He supposes that’s more or less what he feels like. Makes him think back to when he was young and Sam would exhaust him being sick or fussy all night for some reason. He wouldn’t take a minute of it back now of course. It makes him think of the girls sleeping across the hall. A demon interjected itself into their lives. Hurt all three of them. Dean can’t figure out why a demon would do that. Only thing that would make sense is that it was waiting for them to be ready enough to take and then he turns around and kills the yellow eyed bastard that killed his and Sam’s mother and poisoned an innocent baby Sammy causing so many problems later. He has a feeling in the pit of his stomach that Hell had as much a plan for those three as Heaven would have.

“Dean.”

Cas’ voice draws him from his thoughts. He had partially zoned out. “Yeah?”

“I need to talk to you for a few minutes. There’s something you need to know about what I did.”

“Get your own room you two.” Gabriel moans from the bed burrowing deeper under the cover. He doesn’t see the two glares coming at him.

“Sure. I need to grab some papers from my room anyway to show Sam.” Dean offers.

Cas follows Dean out and shuts the door behind them. Quietly they walk down the hall and into Dean’s room. Dean steps over to his desk and shuffles around some papers there. Cas is unsure if he’s ready to talk yet, so he just stands behind Dean near the door awkwardly.

“Didn’t you need to tell me something?” Dean asks without turning around.

“Are you upset Dean? I know I should have told you before…”

“No Cas. I’m not upset. Surprised…hell shocked, but not upset. I should be saying thank you instead of making you feel like you did something wrong.”

“You may not want to say thank you when I tell you what a consequence of my actions might be.” Dean turns around and looks at Cas. He takes that as his cue to continue. “Most of the grace I left behind is in your soul itself. That was the most damaged part of you for obvious reasons. The parts that were left though Dean shined brighter than any human soul I have ever seen before. You aren’t bad and you weren’t bad down there.” He rushes on to stop the protest he saw forming on Dean’s lips. “There is a chance that you could become a Nephilim Dean.”

That stops Dean short. “Come again?” He stammers out.

“There is a chance that you will become a Nephilim. Albeit different from the girls. You will still technically be a Nephilim. Eventually a full-fledged angel. As it stands right now, more of your soul is grace than human soul. I hadn’t realized how much the grace had taken over until I saw the girls. Your human soul is so bright I didn’t differentiate. I thought that was all you. I did not look close enough.”

To say that Dean Winchester is floored would be an understatement. “I’m going to be a…a…an angel?”

“It’s possible. As it stands you will have an extended life.”

“Why can’t Gabriel or Chuck see it?” Dean asks feeling his brain come back on line slowly.

“They can. It’s not their place to say anything. It won’t be long before other angels can sense a change in you. I don’t suspect they will know what it means. Dean, this could put you at risk. You and Sam are not on the good side of most angels as is. This could make them actively seek you out for the purpose of killing you. I am sorry, but when I pulled you out, there was not a choice if you were to survive.”

Dean turns away from Cas. He has to think. He looks at the desk, but he’s forgotten what he was grabbing for Sam. He can feel Cas behind him. Concern and guilt radiating in waves from the angel. “I’m not…I don’t know how I feel exactly, but I’m not mad at you Cas.” Dean finally says. “I think I’m going to…would you tell Sam I went to check on the girls? I’ll…I’ve got…I need…”

“You need to think. Yes. I’ll tell Sam to give you some space. I’ll do the same.” Cas sounds relieved.

“Thanks.” Dean walks past him not looking directly at Cas. He doesn’t know what this means exactly, but he feels the need to check on Summer, Miranda, and Sissy. He knows Gabriel didn’t hurt them. He hurt himself not to hurt them. He just needs to see for himself that they are comfortable.

Entering the room they are tucked in. The only light on is a lamp in the corner. Dean sits in the chair Gabriel had collapsed into. It’s not long before he has fallen asleep. He doesn’t see Sam peek his head in the door on the way to his own room after talking to Cas. Sam drapes a cover across Dean without disturbing him and then goes and gets changed into a t-shirt and sweats for bed. Charlie and Benny are still not in the bunker, but they’ll show back up when they want. Kevin is still out cold. Chuck has moved to his room under his own power. Things are quiet for now. Cas was in the library reading something when he passed back by on the way to the kitchen to get a glass of water as per his custom before going to sleep. Sam falls asleep, one back in his room, feeling reasonably comfortable with the way things are going. He should have known that wouldn’t last.


End file.
